1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of respiratory therapy and, more particularly, to a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) interfaces and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Obstructive sleep apnea syndrome (commonly referred to as obstructive sleep apnea, sleep apnea syndrome, and/or sleep apnea) is a medical condition that includes repeated, prolonged episodes of cessation of breathing during sleep. During a period of wakefulness, the muscles of the upper part of the throat passage of an individual keep the passage open, thereby permitting an adequate amount of oxygen to flow into the lungs. However, during sleep, the throat passage tends to narrow due to the relaxation of the muscles.
In those individuals having a relatively normal-sized throat passage, the narrowed throat passage remains open enough to permit the adequate amount of oxygen to flow into the lungs. However, in those individuals having a relatively smaller-sized throat passage, the narrowed throat passage prohibits the adequate amount of oxygen from flowing into the lungs. Additionally, a nasal obstruction, such as a relatively large tongue, and/or certain shapes of the palate and/or the jaw of the individual, further prohibit the adequate amount of oxygen from flowing into the lungs.
Other medical conditions can also prevent individuals, including adults and infants, from receiving the adequate amount of oxygen into the lungs. For example, an infant who is born prematurely can have lungs that are not developed to an extent necessary to receive an adequate amount of oxygen. Further, prior to, during, and/or subsequent to certain medical procedures and/or medical treatments, an individual can be unable to receive an adequate amount of oxygen. Under these circumstances, it is known to use a ventilation interface to apply a positive pressure to the throat of the individual, thereby permitting the adequate amount of oxygen to flow into the lungs.
In the known ventilation interface, oxygen and/or room air containing oxygen is delivered through the mouth and/or nose of the individual. Existing types of positive pressure applied by the known ventilation interface include continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP), in which a positive pressure is maintained in the throat passage throughout a respiratory cycle, bi-level positive airway pressure (BiPAP), in which a relatively high positive pressure is maintained during inspiration and a relatively low positive pressure is maintained during expiration, and intermittent mechanical positive pressure ventilation (IPPV) in which a positive pressure is applied when apnea is sensed (i.e., the positive airway pressure is applied intermittently or non-continuously).
Typical prior art ventilation masks may be worn in such a manner that fluid conduits thereof extend down to lie on or against a patients chest or may be worn in such a manner that the fluid conduits thereof extend over the patients head. These ventilation masks incorporate the use of various fixed dimensioned Y-connector or ventilation interfaces such as, for example, a 0° Y-connector for ventilation masks which include fluid conduits which overlie the chest, and a 60°-75° Y-connector for ventilation masks which include fluid conduits which extend over the patients head. These fixed dimensioned Y-connector or ventilation interfaces contribute to the patient's inability to adjust the mask and harness as needed or desired in order to achieve a sufficient level of comfort.
A patient's most common complaint regarding prior art ventilation masks is that they cause claustrophobia. Such masks have tubing or mask components that go directly over the eyes or mouth of the patient. Therefore, the user feels as if they are in a tunnel, which feeling is uncomfortable to the user.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a breathing mask that reduces the feeling of claustrophobia, improves the fit and comfort, and provides an economical and sanitary solution to problems with conventional breathing masks
Accordingly, a need also exists for a ventilation interface which may have a variable angle so that the patient may alter the wearing position as needed and or desired without effecting the transmission of air therethrough.